Randy Cunningham AU's
by the-east-hunter
Summary: title is pretty self explanatory. First chapters of AU ideas I have, if you like them enough and give me feedback, maybe I'll pursue them. It's mostly just a compilation of different AU's. This one is a continuation of my Policeman!AU. After Randy learn the Ultimate lesson he becomes a police officewr, but when memories come back to haunt him, does he even know himself anymore?
1. Policeman AU

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!  
>So how this is gonna go is I'll post the first chapter of an AU idea I have with a little description of it at the end AS AN AUTHORS NOTE so if you wanna hear more about it, read it. If you like it, tell me and maybe I'll continue it, if ya don't…I dunno, do something else or whatever you want. So, here's the first AU<strong>

** Policeman!AU**

** After Randy's graduation he still feels the need to protect others despite how he's forgotten everything about being the Ninja. Four years after graduation he's the youngest man on the squad and life is perfect… until life is turned sideways as memories attempt to come back.**

oOo

A scream pierced through the air. A girl with blonde hair in a braid cowered outside of the game hole, a being loomed over her, grotesque and looking at her with eyes that showed no emotion other than fury. The torn clothes where the only indication that it had previously been one of her classmates.

"Get down!" A voice called and there was the sound of a gun firing, though the girl managed to see that the bullets deliberately missed the stanked kid, succeeding in scaring it into backing up a bit. A man sprung into action, putting his body protectively in front of her. The girls eyes widened as the saw him.

Randy Cunningham was the youngest person to ever make the Norrisville police squad, and despite his young age of being on 22, he was the best of the best. His signature purple hair was disheveled, looking careless but stylish, and he had a five o'clock shadow, his dark blue eyes penetrating the monster.

"Leave. The girl. Alone." He growled as he faced down the stanked kid.

"Jane!" It moaned, and Randy assumed that it was referring to the girl behind him. He put away the gun, not wanting the hurt the kid that was deep _deep _down inside. Instead as the monster's arm began to rush towards him his hand reflexively came up and stopped it, his leg then kicking its face.

Randy didn't know where he had learned to fight like he did, it was instinctual, and as far as he could tell had started sometime in his freshmen year of Highschool, but no matter how much he tried to remember where he had learned it from, he just ended up with a headache. The closest he got was going to a Ninja Camp, but he distinctly remembered hating it and not continuing there.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Came a new voice sounding flustered. Randy turned to see the Norrisville ninja, in the black and red clothes. Randy stared at the Ninja for a second, his headache beginning to come back, and turned back to the stanked kid. There was something in the back of his mind, an inkling that told him that he could handle this he just had to destroy… something… there was something he was supposed to find… his headache came back tenfold and instead he thought of the one rule among the police force. Stay out of the Ninja's way.

Randy grabbed Jane's hand and helped into the Game Hole, managing to see the Ninja dealing with the stanked kid. Randy's hand came up to his forehead, the thumping hurting him as he headed back to the station. There was some Tylenol there, and he just had a few more hours before he was done for the day.

oOo

"Randy, what's wrong?" Randy sat under the shade of a tree, his head was in the lap of his friend (definitely NOT girlfriend) Theresa. The two of them sat on a blanket in the park, having had eaten a picnic dinner together (NOT a date).

"Nothing." She gave him a look, her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. "Okay, I just have had a headache all day." Frowning slightly she put her hand on his forehead.

"You might have a bit of a fever." She commented, and Randy sighed.

"Theresa, what do you remember about High School?"

"Everything?" Theresa shrugged. "I don't know, I remember the big things, like the Ninja fighting off stanked kids and stuff." Randy sat up.

"Did anyone ever find out who the Ninja was? I remember Debbie was pretty dedicated to it." Randy frowned as his headache increased. His entire High School experience was blurry, there were clear wholes in what had happened, memories only half put together, sentences and exchanges with Howard that when he tried to follow the entire conversation it was reduced to nothing, like a water color painting that had been smeared.

Theresa gave him a worried look, and her timid side, the outer shell the she always projected, the one that he had worked so hard to break through, began to come back up.

"Theresa, don't worry about it, it's just been a long day, I just need to take a shower and go bed, in the morning I'll feel like million bucks. Theresa nodded and looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning red and fumbled with the plates, placing them back in her basket. Randy looked at her, his expression softening, and his headache calming down a bit as his thoughts turned to Theresa, and he reached his hand out and lifted his chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Look, it's nothing to do with you. You're amazing, Theresa." She gave a small smile. "I told you I'm just… not ready for something steady yet, but I _need _you Theresa." His hand came up brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "We're still on for bowling with Howard tomorrow, right?" Theresa beamed at him.

"Definitely."

oOo

Randy stood in a long hallway, the door at the end of it had the for 'The Ultimate Lesson' on it, and his feet slowly walked towards it, a bittersweet feeling bubbling in his chest. His hand gently touched the handle to the door… and then the hallway grew, the door now several feet away from him.

"What the Juice, Nomicon…" He looked off to the side, and he struggled to keep his tears in. "…I graduated today, you know that…" Suddenly a scroll rolled down from the ceiling, and words appeared on it.

_Goodbye, Randy Cunningham_

"Man, that's the most straightforward thing you've ever said to me." The scroll rolled up and he walked back to the door, and this time he did open it. The room was white, and when he turned around, the door was gone. He faced the whiteness again, but this time the room was far from empty. There stood hundreds of people, all wearing a variation of a red and black suit that he knew well. The one closest to him was one he easily recognized.

"First Ninja." He murmured, and he saw the man smile underneath his mask.

"You have done well, Randy Cunningham, now that your training is complete and your duties as the Ninja are fulfilled it is your turn to add to the knowledge of the Nomicon." The First Ninja reached his hand out, and Randy reached into his jacket and pulled out his black and red mask, feeling the fabric for the last time, and handed it to his senior. As his hand left the mask, he could feel his memories and experiences as the Ninja staying within the mask, and knew the as soon as he was schloomped out, they would be gone.

"Thank you for the brucests High School experience ever." He said, not even sure if he was talking to the first Ninja, the Nomicon, or the mask itself, and then sight was overcome with white before nothingness came over him.

oOo

Randy woke up in a cold sweat, and his first instinct was to grab his phone and call his best friend in the entire world, Howard, the one man that he could trust with anything.

"Cunningham?" The voice was disgruntled and laced with sleepiness.

"Howard, I had a crazy dream." He exclaimed, and he could hear Howard shift on the other end.

"What was so important about it that you had to call me at… 3:27 in the morning?" Randy opened his mouth to tell him all about his dream… but nothing came out.

"I… can't remember…" He said, and no matter how much he tried to recall his dream, it only became fuzzier. Howard sighed on the other end, in a knowing way that Randy didn't understand, like Howard understood what was going on when Randy, who had had the strange dream, didn't.

"Well, let's both just get back to sleep and when I see you tomorrow we can talk about it when we're both fully awake." Randy nodded dumbly and put down his phone, but for the next few hours he just tried to remember what was so important and why he was sure Howard would be able to help.

oOo

**So basically it would explore Randy trying to discover who he is and who he was, along with faces from the past (Howard, Theresa, Julian, Heidi, the likes) making appearances. He ****_might _****end up helping the current ninja or something. If you like it, tell me!**


	2. Resistence AU

**Okay, so, just to be clear, you have to clarify if you want me to continue the AU idea, or my little fanfic thingy I have going here with the first chapters of several fanfics. **

** Resistence!AU**

** When the selecting of a new Ninja is delayed the Sorcerer escapes and overtakes Norrisville. A group of people form an underground resistance, located underneath the school. One day a fighter, Randy, goes to his room and finds the mask of the missing Ninja, taking up the role to save all of Norrisville, and now the world, from the Sorcerer.**

** oOo**

"Follow me." A boy leaned into a cage, dangling over boiling water. The boy was wearing an outfit with earthy colors, mostly including leather armor and bandages., his purple hair askew and deep blue eyes seeming almost to glow in the dim light as the girl hesitantly took her hand.

"Randy?" She asked as he carefully helped her onto of the cage, doing his best to make it swing as little as possible, on other nearby cages other people were assisted prisoners. Randy squinted in the lighting to see who exactly he had just rescued and how they knew his name.

Her outfit had probably once been a bright orange-yellow, but now was faded and discolored, dirty from what must have been months of wearing only that, possibly a good majority of the time in that cage. As with her outfit, her leggings were torn up and grungy, at one point she had shoes, but they had probably fallen apart and were gone now. Her face was equally as dirty as the rest of her, but her eyes were familiar, and her hair, though longer, dirtier, and tangled, was still dark purple with three lighter streaks.

"Theresa?!" He said in surprise, looking her over like it was for the first time. He had gotten moderately close to her in their first quarter of school, you know, the only quarter of High School he got through before the Sorcerer was released and took over Norrisville.

"What's going on, where are we going?" Theresa asked as she followed Randy as he climbed the chain towards a hole he had made in the ceiling.

"You'll see." Was his reply, giving her a quick smirk. They crawled through the air vents until they came out on top of what on the outside looked like an old building, and as Randy helped Theresa out, she got her first look at what now was the world.

The sky was a dull grey color, and everything seemed to be covered in dust and rusty. There was no sign of living things, except for other people coming out of vents on various other buildings. He heard a muffled sob, and he patted Theresa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it only gets better." He told her.

oOo

"Cunningham, what the juice, I thought you said today's mission was supposed to be quick!" Randy had handed Theresa off to her best friend, Debbie, and now was meeting up with his own best friend in the entire world, Howard.

"Sorry, turned out that there were more prisoners than we had anticipated." He gave a little shrug as they walked into a big room full of talking people, grabbing a plate of food and sitting down. "Anyway, how was your mission?"

"We found an entire supply of cake mixes in an old grocery store!" Howard exclaimed, referring to his duties as gatherer.

"That's so bruce!" Randy exclaimed with a wide grin, picking up the newspaper that was on the table. The newspaper had two parts, an update on everything going on upside written by Debbie, who went undercover and got information, and an update on everything going on within the ranks down here by Heidi, Howards older sister.

"Oh, tonight's how is starting!"Howard exclaimed as the lights dimmed, focusing on a stage in the center of the room. A compilation of the band geeks had gathered together a rag tag jazz band, with any instruments they could find, including a triangle and a flute.

Stevens was the one who started it, a trumpet player who always wore sunglasses for unknown reasons and had a brightly colored Mohawk, having strange hair-do's was a fashion statement that had been big for the people who started the resistance, though Randy and Howard had kept their hair all natural. Stevens also worked undercover up ground recruiting people squatting in cities or under the domain of the sorcerer.

The nightly performances were to keep everyone in good moods, so as to not alert the sorcerer of their position after gaining the knowledge that he could smell negative emotions.

oOo

Randy walked into his room, ready to call it a night and change into his pajamas, but he paused as an unfamiliar box was on his desk chain, which had been moved to the middle of the room. Curiously he walked over and opened it, his eyes widening as it glowed, and reading carefully – and re-reading – the note inside.

_You are the ninja_

And there it was – the mask. He knew that mask, he had seen it on tv, had once glorified the person who had worn it, until they disappeared. The Ninja, the protector of Norrisville, had disappeared, and allowed the sorcerer to take over. But… now Randy was wondering if that had been the case. He carefully picked up the mask, not able to believe what was right in front of him.

"So…BRUCE!"

**oOo**

**So basically everyone has a role in this story, and it would include all characters. It focus on Randy getting used to being the Ninja and hiding it from everyone, but would take on a much more serious feeling as he has to fight the sorcerer who has escaped, and goes deep into emotions and stuff.**

** Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and keep me going ;)**


	3. Policeman AU part 2

**So, I've been working on several AU's recently, but all of them have come to a block, and I felt guilty about not posting anything new, so here's another chapter for you, and to be exact, it's chapter 2 of the policeman AU. I don't know if I'll really continue this, but if I do I'll probably just post it on here unless I want to ****_really _****commit. **

** Anyhoo, here's a recap**

** Policeman!AU**

** After Randy's graduation he still feels the need to protect others despite how he's forgotten everything about being the Ninja. Four years after graduation he's the youngest man on the squad and life is perfect… until life is turned sideways as memories attempt to come back**

**oOo**

"We're gonna spend the entire day together. It's gonna be SO bruce!"

"Yeah just like old times." Randy replied to Howard with an eager smile on his face. He had the entire day off and was going to hang out with his best friend for as far back as he could remember. Howard also had the day off from his job – a game designer for the same company that made Grave Puncher.

"So where do you want to go first?" Howard asked Randy, who smiled with the option of going anywhere of his choosing.

"How about the Game hole, it's been forever since I've gone there for something fun, I bet they have a ton of new games we haven't even seen yet!"

"There's the Cunningham spirit I know!" They walked there, too lazy to take a car, and stopped and got an ice cream cone (Randy got his personal favorite, which was the same as Howard, a blend of two flavors which they dubbed Barely Crunch) before walking into the familiar arcade.

"Hey, I haven't seen you two in while. Welcome back." The owner greeted them, and Randy smiled at being remembered by the man who they had gotten to know pretty well in their years.

"It's good to be back." Howard responded before the two of them faced the rows of games, a child like excitement returning to their bones as they stared that the flashing lights, a feeling that they had forgotten due to work and jobs and troubled times of being an adult.

"Your turn to pay." They said at the same time.

"You get payed more money." Randy countered Howard.

"But you spend your money wiser than me."

"Yeah, so it's not a big deal if you splurge. You do it all the time!" Randy spread his arms out, emphasizing his point.

"Fine, but you owe me." Howard but some money in the token machine before coming back with several cups of coins.

"So Honkin' Bruce! We're dominating today!" They hurried to the closest game to them, one they had played several times before when they were younger and spending time at the Game Hole was a regular occurrence. They fingers flew across the game, pushing buttons with one and steering the footsteps of a character with another.

"Oh, this dragon is going down!" Randy said as the boss for this level appeared.

"Please, I could take this guy down blindfolded." Howard attacked the Dragon with a few signature moves of his, and as they stood there, working in perfect sync, there was a short period of time when it seemed as if they were teenagers again, and all the worries were gone. They weren't Randy and Howard, the Policeman and the Game Designer. No. They were Randy and Howard, best friends who stuck together no matter what… even if one of them could no longer remember just how much their friendship had gone through and survived.

And then that moment ended.

"Help!"

"Monster!"

Randy and Howard abandoned the game – though Howard stuffed all the coins in his McSatchle – and looked on at the scene of chaos starting outside. There were dozens of robots attacking citizens, snake like ones that were about as big as a car and varying in lengths. People were scattering in a frenzy, and the screams were breaking out all across the town as the serpents slithered around. Randy instantly went into cop mode. Protect the citizens.

"Everyone, get in here!" He called, and to his surprise many of the people nearby listened and hustled into the arcade, and he locked the glass doors behind them.

"Cunningham, I think we're in trouble." Howard said and Randy went to face the doors to see several of the snakes glaring at him.

"What the heck do they want?" Randy exclaimed, and he could see Howard hesitate, and for a second he stopped focusing on the snakes and protecting the twenty of so people huddled behind him, because Howard told him literally everything, and why would robots change that?

As Randy opened his mouth to ask there was the crash of breaking glass and saw that the robots had simply slammed through the walls and doors. Their eyes scanned the crowd, robotic tongues tasting the air, and then in sync all three of the snakes heads jerked and locked onto Randy.

"What the Juice?"

**oOo**

"I have to saw, Viceroy, this may be my greatest plan yet." McFist said as he watched the carnage before him.

"Don't you mean _my_ plan?" Viceroy said. "Do you even know how this is going to help us find the Ninja?" He asked, and McFist gave him a scowl.

"Okay, so maybe I don't. Tell me… but's still my plan." Viceroy just rolled his eyes.

"Snake have a great ability to identify scent, so if we program them to find the Ninja by his scent, even if he's in a disguise we can find him."

"Oooooh, I love my plan. Did you get the scent from that one time that the Ninja fought us and we torn off a piece of his suit five or six years ago?" Viceroy nodded, a look of triumph on his face, and McFist smiled in return, turning back to the town. "…but why does it have to be so destructive?"

"Hrmmm…. I don't remember programming them that way…." Then his eyes widened. "I forgot, Snakes have terrible eyesight, they probably can't see all the cars and things that they're ramming into."

"Viceory, this is a stupid plan. I hate this plan!" McFist yelled, eyeing the destruction. Great, now he'd have to pay for all that.

oOo

"To the roof!" Randy yelled as the snakes had begun rear back their heads to strike. With the help of Howard he steered the crowd of people up the stairway, and snakes lunging after them and knocking down several games.

"No, not Grave Puncher 7 Alpha!" Howard exclaimed.

"Not now Howard, we can mourn later." Randy said, giving him a shove. They finally got all the people going up the stairs and Randy closed the door behind him, in hopes of slowing down their pursuers.

They hurried up the stairwell and made it to the roof, Randy slamming the door behind them and using a technique he had learned from a place he couldn't remember (trying gave him a headache) to jam the lock. He hurried to look out at the city, approaching the edge of the roof, and saw the snakes slithering around the city, searching for something.

He turned to his best friend.

"Howard, what do you know?" He implored, his gaze glancing over at the people, huddled and scared with wide eyes.

"Randy… you once said that we shouldn't tell each other everything, I'm choosing to do that right now." Randy's eyes widened, his own words coming back to bite him (though he felt like those words had done that to him before, but again a headache interfered with remembering the circumstances)

"Howard, these people are in danger." He gestured to the civilians.

"Look, Cunningham, the thing is- Look out!" He shouted, but before Randy could react he felt something wrap around his torso, and yank him off the roof. Everything went in slow motion after that. He could see the snake had carefully gripped him with its teeth, not enough to squash his chest, but enough to hurt him and drag him.

As his feet left the roof and went into thin air he instinctively reached his hand up, like he could possibly grab the air and stop himself from falling. And then a softer, familiar hand gripped his, and a headache burst through his skull, and when he blinked he found himself looking at a different situation.

Red and arranges swirled around him, and he was in something, not air, but not quite water, and something was wrapped around his ankle, dragging him down. He was prepared for the consequences, but then the same hand grabbed his, and he found himself gripping the hand of a younger Howard, but then he blinked again and he was back to the rooftop, back to 22 year old Howard, and a headache.

"Hyaaaaa!" A cry rang out and he felt the grip of the snake slacken and Howard pulled him back onto the roof. The snake had been cut into two, and when he turned to see what had happened, he was greeted with the sight of the Norrisville Ninja.

"Looking for me?" He said o out loud as he faced four snakes, what appeared to be the last four snakes judging by the metal cut apart all over the town.

"The ninja." Randy said under his breath, fighting a migraine, and he briefly looked at Howard, who had a strangely pained expression on his face as he looked at the red and black clad ninja. Randy looked back at said person, and watched as the snakes ignored the Ninja, and hurtled right in his direction.

"Cunningham!" Howard warned, but Randy instinctually jumped out of the way. The snake turned around and came back at Randy, who at that point stopped thinking, and acted just on muscle memory. Carefully timed he jumped and hit the snake on its nose, using it for momentum as he back flipped on top of its head. The snake instantly went crazy, trying to get him off, but instead he grabbed his gun from his belt (his boss had made it mandatory for them to carry their guns at all times, though Randy had forgotten about it until now) and fired several shots into the snakes head before it began its fall to the ground, the electronic light of its eyes dying.

Randy flipped off the head, landing on the ground. He found himself face to face with the Ninja's who's eyes were wide.

"Woah, man, how'd you do that?" He asked. He had a sword in one of his hands, and the three other snakes were in pieces behind him. Randy took one look at the Ninja, thoughts of the flashback moments ago, what he had just done, and the general appearance of the ninja himself, and then his brain exploded.

Or, at least it felt like it as he collapsed on the ground, screams tearing unbidden from his mouth as the he closed his eyes and clutched his head, his fingernail digging into his skull, images and words coming in and out of focus. Dimly he was aware of panic around him, and of Howard yelling something, the Ninja replying, but it was all very dimly registered through the pain, and in a matter of seconds he surrendered himself to blissful nothingness.

**oOo**

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? (review) did you hate it (review and tell me that too) Do you have AU ideas? (tell me, tell me them now!) anyhoo, I hope you guys are ready for the different AU's I've been cooking up, I have a lot of ideas, but I've been having a struggled piecing them together, so right now I have a lot of incomplete chapters on my laptop, so I hope you gusy are ready for when I finally finish them!**


End file.
